A Grassy Knoll on Shili, Which Has a Grave
by Johnt12345
Summary: When a girl does an act of cruelty to a boy, it can change him instantly—sometimes for the worse; sometimes for the better. This is a sad story of how one boy was changed into a man, but left the girl with regrets. Based off of "Head Over Heels" by WishIwasaJedi. Definitely AU. It is up to you if the characters are OOC.


(This story is a reply and continuation of WishIwasaJedi's, _Head Over Heels_.)

—•—

 **A Grassy Knoll on Shili, Which Has a Grave**

It was the very early morning in Galactic City, Coruscant when Lux Bonteri was looking out onto the breaking dawn. It was a terrible night, turning into a more terrible morning. The morning he usually loved, harbinger of a new day. But not this time. This time, he was looking out into a terrible scene—a scene of mayhem and loss. He was looking, from the safety of his home, onto the vicious red of the flames coming from the Jedi Temple. Looking out onto the plume of smoke, even then, he remembered a time long ago when he was last there at the Temple. The Temple staging area to be exact.

 _He was on the launch platform, looking up to the departing LAAT/i gunship with swollen eyes that had just been poked severely. The person who poked them, Ahsoka Tano, was on the gunship, mocking him with a "bubye" as she boarded the ship, the same from the good Captain Rex, and then yet again, as the gunship was just about 50 meters in the air, another mocking "bubye" from Ahsoka, with the arm of the Captain around her shoulders, over the loudspeaker of the gunship, with laughs trailing away from all the occupants of the gunship following in its wake—the Jedi included._

Even though he had become a representative for his planet in The Senate; that she and they would still think that he was on the opposite side side still hurt him deeply. In the short time he had been with the Republic, he had fought to keep his name as a friend of the Republic—not just a daily battle to prove that, but a new battle hour-by-hour.

But now, looking back, it was Ahsoka whom he had to thank for what he had become this moment ten years later. In the scant minute or so between being poked in the eyes and the last, mocking, "bubye" from Ahsoka, he had changed completely. The scales had fallen from his eyes as to what he had become, and he had Ahsoka to thank for that. In that short time, he realized the folly of himself. What had he become? "What a fool I had been," the Lux of the present time now laughed sarcastically at the Lux back then, and how stupid he had acted—but not after that, he remembered. "Rose petals for lunch. Pshaw!" he said out loud. His life then as it was on Coruscant after that was over. That was assured.

After dusting himself off and taking a last look at the rose petals he had crushed with this foot, more in his own consternation than in the pathetic role they had played for him, he started walking back to his staid apartment. In the short time between the two "bubyes" from Ahsoka, he had taken a long step into becoming a man. He had Ahsoka Tano to thank for that.

Along the way, two thoughts came to his mind. One, that he must become stronger of body. Second, that he must become stronger of mind. Then, something he had sniffed at earlier in the week came back to him, but now in a more benevolent light. He remembered that Admiral Ackbar was starting a military school, adjunct to The Republic, on Mon Calamari. The admission to the school seemed very difficult for those not Jedi, with some very tough entrance trials—but with some months of training back in Onderon before the trials, perhaps, he thought, he could get a place. 'No,' he remembered thinking about it back then, 'not "perhaps," but " _will_."'

He resigned his position as a representative of his planet to the Republic in the Senate within hours of leaving that platform. When he did, the King of Onderon, King Dendup, tried valiantly to have him reconsider. But he held steadfast—even under a direct order from the King. Padmè Amidala, sweet lady that she was, was sad to hear of his decision, but, thankfully, did not try to convince him to stay when he told her personally in her Senate office. She could see that one's life takes many turns; most of them unexpected. She seemed to know what that was about. So she said a fond farewell to him, wishing him luck. Unbeknownst to him, in a much different response than Padmè's, was what her secret husband (even though the Jedi attachment rule had fallen by the wayside) said to her when she told him later that day what happened, in the presence of Ahsoka. "Good riddance," he said. Ahsoka was a little crestfallen, however. She wanted to tell him of her regret for what she did.

After some months of training, with the help of his good friend and comrade-in-arms, Saw Gerrera, pushing him constantly, he was able to pass the trials. He even passed the water trials outpaced only by three from aquatic worlds. Never had he been so determined to achieve something.

The military school was tough, much tougher than the trials. Suddenly roused from sleep to have to run or swim to the horizon with only your muscles to rescue you from failure. Later, to be thrown out onto a desert for a week with just a knife, some string, a plastic sheet, a cup and your wits to help you survive. These were the trials that toughened him, in body and in spirit.

Though not just the body, but the mind was also exercised. Mind games, such as supremely difficult calculus problems with no aids other than a pen and flimsi, and tests of knowledge. Also trials of the mind for testing decisional quickness and skill were applied. All of them as tiring as the physical tests he had done over the years. Three years of this grueling day-by-day, and with the fourth year; actual combat area trials.

This year of combat was done in conjunction with the Republic and they would only follow orders given by a Republic commander. Saving this planet from a pirate attack, that planet from the ravages of the Hutts. Assigned by Admiral Ackbar, he fought boldly, and found his courage. And then one day, saving the planet Shili from yet another pirate slave run with the help of some Jedi, he saw her and loved her. And when he did, he knew instantly his life should take a different path. Certainly he came from a military family, and was in the top of his class in most domains. But now, he was for her—but this time, he was certainly not so ridiculous.

His obligation to Admiral Ackbar kept him in service to the Admiral and the Republic for three more years after graduation, first as an ensign and then moving up in the ranks. During this time, he took classes wherever he could find the time in business and management. Sometimes he would be in a tent on the battlefield at night, furiously trying to turn in a homework assignment that, for all he knew, the teacher would pass in a grade for a man long dead. But that didn't stop him; and yes, he did survive those battles to complete the obligated three years.

Admiral Ackbar wanted to keep him in the service, with a commission from The Republic, protecting Mon Calamari and those who were too far away for the Republic to help, or for a Jedi to make a presence. However, he had different plans—and a small family starting up. So, with his experience and knowledge, he started a business in ship repair and freighter chandlery. He even landed a contract with the Grand Army of the Republic for some of its supply ships for a small division. It as difficult at first, as it is for everybody, but in the three years since he has been able to make a comfortable living for himself and his family.

And he had Ahsoka Tano to thank, for all of it.

And now, at this time, looking out in the early morning onto the destruction, he knew he had changed so much since that time on the Temple platform. He was sturdy and had a great build for his age—which was still relatively young. His gait as well as he walked was steady and firm. But what surprised many on Onderon who knew him the longest, was the calm confidence emanating from his eyes. That was certainly not as they remembered him. It was because of Ahsoka—that if it had not been for her, he could not have found the happiness he now had.

There was then the 'whoosh' sound of a door opening, followed by children suddenly running into the room, yelling, "Dada! Dada!" by two children when they rushed in; a third, older one a little calmer. Their father, Lux, his arms spread wide, picked the two littlest ones up and kissed them. They seemed frightened and he knew why. Fright was in the very air they breathed that morning. They were followed by an adult Shili woman with fully grown montrals and lekku. Looking at the three girls with long hair but Togruta marking on their faces, each similar but each a little different, one could see that they were the children of the Shili woman and Lux.

The two little ones, now being held by Lux, were shaking a little from what was happening. They didn't understand why they were frightened, but they knew they were. His wife, now crouching down with her husband, helped Lux to calm the little ones as well as the oldest, who was trying to be brave for her sisters; but was barely succeeding. After a few minutes, they did calm down. Soon, they followed their mother into the dining area as she got a quick breakfast ready for them. In the meantime, Lux turned on the holochannel, but turned off the screen, so the little ones wouldn't be frightened by the images, and the sound kept very low. What was coming from the speakers shocked and disturbed him. The reporter was sounding as if he was speaking the truth, but Lux immediately saw through the lies:

" _Jedi . . . traitors_."

" _All . . . sought out . . . and punished_."

" _Immediate . . . execution_."

" _None . . . remain_."

" _GAR troopers . . . disconsolate or angry . . . working with traitors_."

" _A new Galactic Empire_."

" _Peace for all time_."

During this time, unnoticed by him so concentrated on the announcements he was, his wife returned to him, even though she had once been called back when she heard the girls fighting with each other about how to eat the cereal—children certainly seem to recover quite quickly. After settling the children down, she came back to his side.

They hugged each other, one getting strength from the other. After some minutes, he said quietly into his wife's left montral so the girls wouldn't hear, "If I don't contact you by dusk, go to Admiral Ackbar." She clutched him tight the moment he said that. She was very strong so he felt it. He tried to continue through constricted lungs, still holding onto his wife so he couldn't see the worry on her face, "He knows and I have contacted him. Take the children to him. You will be safe. Wait for me there if I don't come back." He held onto his wife for a short time more.

"You're going to her?" she said softly but with worry.

"Yes, Serin. If it wasn't for her, I would never have met you. I owe her that," he said softly, now looking into her big, blue eyes.

"What if she's alive?"

"Then I'll bring her with me to Admiral Ackbar. All is not as it seems, Serin. If I know the Admiral, he won't take this with a surrender. He will fight back. He and I knew the Jedi and the Republic too well to take this lying down. If I know him, he will start fighting back. I want to be with him when he does. I have been trained by him—perhaps for just this moment."

"In that case, go. We do owe her that. She has been a good friend to the family."

"I'll go by the warehouse first."

His wife looked concerned. "A bo—," she interrupted herself.

"Yes," was all he answered, keeping her from saying something too close to the truth. As he left, he kissed his girls as they were eating, telling them to stay inside and follow their mother. Then he he went to the outer door. Just to the right of the button panel were some implements of the hunt from Shili Serin brought out during the night—for just in case. He was about to press the button to open it, but then turned to his wife, put his arm around her, and gave her a last kiss. "Go to Shili first off. I will meet you there. Lock it when I leave. Josie will help you to escape if you need her. Be safe. My wife," he said as he looked back to her, "Everything has changed in this night. All that we hoped for is gone. But all that we believed in will be reborn." Then he pushed the button to open the door and left, looking back towards Serin. Looking after him as he was leaving, his wife shut the door and locked it when he was no longer in her sight. She wanted to cry, but a Shili woman of her stature, A Spear-Maiden of the clan, does not. She wouldn't have anyway, if but for her children. As she went back into the house, she took a spear next to the button panel and brought it into the dining area, so her daughters would see it.

"What is that, mama?" the oldest asked.

"Your mother, child, is the Spear-Maiden of the clan. It is time you know what that means, my daughter."

"Yes, mama," she said as she went towards her mother. "How do I use it?"

Serin smiled and then said, "Let me show you, my child. You will need it when you hunt the Akul soon."

Her daughter didn't need to ask what the Akul was. She knew that what she would need to do, from that moment forward, was to make her mother proud of her. "Yes, mama. How do I hold it?"

Her mother looked at her with pride. "Here, child, here you see the grip. Here is the best place to hold the spear. That is because the balance is perfect there. Here, take the spear by the grip and it hold it and you can see how . . . ." So her mother taught her about the spear of Shili.

Meanwhile, Lux Bonteri went into the warehouse of his company, holding a lot of the equipment that he had made according to the detailed specifications of the Republic. He went into an area that held certain bags. These bags were made to the specifications of the GAR. Very specific. As he took one up, he thought, 'Well, how handy.' The bag itself was encased in a nice little pouch, with a convenient little carry-handle. 'Must be so you could carry a lot at one time,' he thought solemnly. He then took one up and brought it with him to the upper levels and to where he surmised, with great probability, a certain person would be. He then, as soon as he got to the upper level, started to make his way to the Jedi Temple. As he was walking after leaving his speeder, he passed many people of different species. Most of them were stunned or worried. These he wanted to console. But he got mad at those who had a self-satisfying smirk to their faces. 'From now on,' he thought with dead-determination as he passed them, 'I am going to do what I can to wipe that stupid smirk off your ugly faces.' But he was advanced enough not to let on his feelings to others. He got closer to the Temple and found the person he was expecting to find—Commander Rex.

—•—

For his part, Commander Rex was trying to come to terms with what he had just done a few hours ago. His knees were shaking and about to give way over what he had just done. It all seemed a nightmare. His last lucent moment was when he heard;

" _Commander Rex. Execute Order 66."_

" _Sir, yes, sir," he responded without thinking._ (Almost like a stupid B1 Battle droid, he remembered later.)

" _Yes, Sir. It will be done." Rex didn't see any Jedi close by, but he knew where one definitely was. He then ordered some fellow ARC Troopers, troopers who had fought with the Jedi for years, to follow him. Off to the distance, they could see an entire battalion entering the Jedi Temple._

" _Should we follow them?" one of the ARC troopers asked._

" _Negative," Rex replied, "They will do what is needed to be done. They are enough. You four follow me."_

" _Sir, yes, sir," the ARC troopers responded, almost mechanically, to the commander. So they went to the underworld of Coruscant to kill a Jedi. They didn't have to go so deep, just a few levels, to find the pretty nice honky-tonk of a cantina. As they walked, they saw few beings, but those who did see them, though some were rough-looking themselves, knew the markings of ARC Troopers and what it meant with blasters at the ready, and quickly got out of the way. After about ten minutes of this fear-inspiring walk, they got to the door of the cantina. The attendant didn't even try to ask what they were doing and the receptionist at the front never asked them about reservations. As they entered, they could hear music—better than they were used to at the clone bar;_ 79s _—and they could see some nicely-dressed couples dancing near the stage._

 _Commander Rex knew where she was. He had in the past accompanied her to this very place as she shared her feelings with him about the war, the Jedi, attachments, and a certain regret. This time, however, Rex knew she was here for a different reason. This time, she was here to forget. She had just had a bad mission, as she always seemed to have. But she also had another bad experience just after getting back, trying to capture a criminal in the lower levels. It seemed there was never any rest for the over-extended Jedi. Commander Rex knew where she liked to go when she wanted to forget._

 _So the troopers went to the booth she usually went to at these times. Commander Rex took off his helmet—the better to fool her—and went inside the booth. Just outside, were two other troopers to finish the job in case he couldn't. The two others were looking off to the suddenly silent crowd of the honky-tonk. Even the music had stopped. All of them knew not to interfere when ARC troopers came with blasters unleathered._

 _Commander Rex, when he went in the curtained booth, saw her, slumped down with one hand at the foot of a glass holding who knows what and the other holding up her head._

" _Hey, Rex," she started. "I saw him today—him and his family." Then a very sad look came to her face. "If only, If only—."_

 _Commander Rex and the two ARC troopers in reserve waited a little until she recovered a bit. Soon, somehow cognizant that something was occurring, she looked at her Commander with a blaster out of his holster._

" _Rex, what's—"_

 _But it was too late. A blaster shot was heard through the silence, startling most of the occupants. The blaster shot went through her head, jerking it back in a flurry of blue and white lekku. After a short second making sure his target was eliminated, Commander Rex held his blaster at attention. Then, with a parade-ground perfect 180˚, he then left the curtained booth and told his comrades;_

" _Mission accomplished. We will return to the staging area of the Jedi Temple,"_

" _Sir, yes, sir." was the only response._

'Did that really happen? or was it just a nightmare?' he thought to himself. He had to admit, though, having the instruments of their deaths, the clone troopers, be the very ones who worked and fought with the very Jedi they were to kill was an outright masterful stroke of genius. Throughout the war, the Jedi and the Clones had become intimate friends, even to knowing the personal patterns and foibles of each other; each knowing the other and each trusting the other with their very lives. That made it much easier for the clones to execute Order 66 to the fullest with hyperspace speed. Although, right now, he wished he had been one of the lucky ones to die during the war rather to have to do what he just did.

"Commander Rex," he heard as if in a dream; "Commander Rex," the voice seemed clearer.

"Commander Rex!" This time, the voice was very clear.

"Yes, yes, sir," he replied mechanically.

"Commander Rex! Are you with me?" the voice said.

For a time, Rex had a face of a man between a bad dream and reality, and trying to come back to the world in front of him. He shortly passed his hand over his eyes, and came back to this one. Now he knew who he was talking to. "Yes, Senator Bonteri," he recovered, "Yes. What can I do for you?" he replied.

"Well, for one thing, I haven't been a Senator for ten years."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Rex?"

There was an uneasy silence. It was very discomforting for the Commander.

"Where is she, Rex?"

"She?"

"Ahsoka, Rex. General Tano."

"Oh." Then, with face contorted as if he wanted to die on the spot, he told Lux Bonteri where Ahsoka was.

"Thank you, Rex," was the response from the former senator when he got the information. As he was leaving, Lux turned towards the commander. "Rex, if you seek redemption for what you did, I will be there for you."

"Thank you, sir," was his only response. Later, he would do so, seeking out Lux and his family. As soon as he did, the Rebellion took out a chip from his brain. The moment they did, he felt free, as if he was his own man. At that very moment, he fell down his knees, crying like a baby for what he had done; but he recovered. He then fought valiantly for the Rebellion, persuading others like him to the cause. It was only a year before Yavin when he fought his last battle—going out in the blaze of glory that was only befitting for such as him. All during this time, he had a mark on his left shoulder armor-piece the exact face markings of Ahsoka's. He wished he would have taken the time to know her better.

—•—

But that would be far into the future from then. Right now, Lux Bonteri was only interested in giving the just and final rights to one who unknowingly helped to change him—almost as much as his wife, Serin. So he went down a few levels to the place the commander told him. As he got closer, he could see that the place was closed and there was no one there in the front, so he needed to go through the back. He asked the still-stunned attendant about the incident guarding the back door, and he was led into the office. It was a nice place, serving good food and good music, but now it was empty. Lux Bonteri went into the office and asked about the Jedi to the manager. Without a word, the manager rose from his seat and guided him to a separate room—double-locked. When he went in, he saw her.

Ahsoka Tano. She hadn't changed much from the time his wife and children saw her some weeks ago—except that now she was dead, lying on the cold table with a blaster hole square clean in her forehead, her body wrapped in a white cloth. One of the cantina staff who knew her was watching over her.

Ahsoka Tano. Without her, he would not have become what he was this moment. He looked at her with tear-filled eyes. She was lying on the table. Her lightsabers were gone—probably picked by a customer, or so he thought, but she still had her leather outfit on. He said a little prayer for her and then took out the little bag he brought—a body bag, made for just such a time. Then he opened the bag and got ready to put her into it. She was already stiff, but that would be all right with the bag he brought. He unzipped the long zipper and, with the help of the manager, put her into the bag. When he was zipping the bag over her face, he couldn't help but to stop and cry. Cry for all the had been lost in that short time, but mostly to cry for Ahsoka. She had been a good friend. If only things were a bit different. He then realized that perhaps he and his family were the only ones to cry for Ahsoka. He had a time trying to control his emotions then, but succeeded after a time.

"Sir, do you want any help?" asked the kind manager.

"Maybe, maybe." So, with the help of the manager, he was able to close the bag. As he did so, the manager told him he had something for him and led him back to the office. There, he opened the safe and gave him two lightsabers—Ahsoka's lightsabers. He thanked the man and went back to where Ahsoka was and put the lightsabers in the carry bag for the body bag. Then he carried the body bag—refusing any help this time, to the entrance and where his speeder was waiting. He put her in the back and went to the nearest spaceport where there was a small fleet of small company ships.

He entered one of the small ships and gently put the bag holding his friend on the single bed in the ship. Then, he went to the cockpit and was about to close the ramp leading to the inside of the ship when a rough voice interrupted him.

"Where are you going? Show me your ID." The voice belonged to a member of the Army. He was human and was accompanied by two clone troopers in full armor. Then, before Lux could respond, "Search the ship," he ordered to the two troopers. After he did so, Lux gave him his ID and the officer swiped it through the datapad he was holding. "Mm. Lux Bonteri. President of a freighter chandlery for the Republic. Well, Mr. Bonteri, you may go since you are needed for the Empire. But we will be watching those who went through Ackbar's little academy."

"Sir!" the man was interrupted by a trooper, "There's a large bag in the sleeping quarters!"

So the three of them went into the sleeping quarters. "Open the bag," the officer ordered Lux. As he did so, the face of Ahsoka once again saw the light. "Mm. Jedi, umm? Good Jedi. Dead Jedi. Where are you going with Tano?" The man obviously knew who she was and perhaps had seen her alive.

Lux wanted to pop the man right then and there. But he held himself. ('I'll be popping a whole bunch of you real soon,' he thought to himself.) "To give her her due burial," he replied calmly, hiding his true feelings.

"Where?"

"On Onderon, where she was born," he lied. "There are a lot of native-born Togruta there." Lux hoped the man didn't know Ahsoka that well.

"Well, alright. She's dead so it doesn't matter now. Where are her lightsabers? She should have two."

"They were stolen. She was killed in a cantina."

"Cantina, mm? She must have liked opening her legs for the riff-raff there. I've heard about these 'high-and-mighty' Jedi."

('You, I will enjoy killing personally for what you just said.') "I didn't know her that well. She saved my, I mean our, ('Almost slipped.') planet a decade ago from the Seperatists."

"Weren't you one yourself?" asked the man, glancing at the datapad.

"Yes, but I later joined and fought with the Republic—and now, I will enjoy fighting with the Empire," he smiled. ('You will find what that double entendre means real soon, jerk.')

"Well, carry on."

"Thank you."

"We'll expect your help with the Empire when you get back."

"Yes, sir." ('My ass.')

Then the three intruders left and Lux was alone again when he solemnly redid the zipper. He was glad he had the foresight to hide the lightsabers pretty well before they came in.

Lux then guided the ship into the air and into the upper atmosphere. While he was in the short time before jumping into hyperspace, he sent a message to his wife, saying that he would go to Shili. He said it, however, in a coded message, known only between the two of them. With a family in such a galaxy, he didn't take chances with endangering his family so he and Serin made a code language together. They had never used it but he knew his wife was quite smart and would remember it. Then he set his course for Shili. He didn't go straight there but made as if to go to Onderon, with a sudden sidetrack to Shili, which was in the same general direction from Coruscant. He had the feeling that he and his family would need to hide out for a while, so he had made sure the family savings were safe from intrusions by the Empire.

After a time, he landed on Shili next to a place that was a pre-determined rendezvous. He arrived and left the ship only to see his family arriving off a ways. He waited until the ship touched down and the landing ramp extended. Then he rushed into the ship and made sure his family was safe. They were, and he hugged each one and held his wife for a long time. Then he asked her, "Could you help me with something?" His wife had an inkling of what that 'something' was and nodded. Before they left the ship, he asked his employee, "Josie, can you make sure the kids don't follow us or don't look out the window for me?" Josie nodded and the husband and wife left the second company ship to go to where Ahsoka was.

Lux went off to a nearby grove to cut two branches from a tree while his wife went to see Ahsoka. She opened the bag slightly, saw Ahsoka's face, and cried. "Thank you so much Ahsoka," she said emotionally, "for being there for my family. I know that I have the happiness you wished you had, but now, I know you have peace." She then slowly closed the bag and soon after her husband came into the ship. They lashed the poles with netting and then they took Ahsoka out of the bag, but covered in the white cloth, and put her on the netting. Each took an end, with Serin in the lead and Lux in the rear and they took Ahsoka off the ship and went into the center of the grove. As he was carrying her, Lux could look onto Ahsoka's face and he was very solemn. Then they got to a low, flat rock and put Ahsoka on it. Serin watched over Ahsoka with a spear, to make sure none of the animals of Shili, Akul included, disturbed Ahsoka while her husband collected the wood and built the funeral pyre for her. It took hours but towards the dusk, they had a substantial pyre ready. When they finished, they put Ahsoka on it, and, as the dusk turned to night, Lux and Serin put the torch to the pyre. But before they did, they had their oldest daughter say her goodbyes to Ahsoka for her siblings. She would later tell the story to her sisters when she thought they were old enough.

The embers flew from the pyre high into the Shili night, becoming one with the stars. Both imagined Ahsoka becoming one with the stars herself, always to be looking down on them.

Lux kept the fire going as hot and as long as possible while Serin was looking after the children. Then, alone and in the dead of night, as the fire dwindled, he thought he saw something, a glint in a glance, he thought. A short time later, it returned and he could see it clearly now—and was shocked beyond belief.

There, as a Force ghost, he could see Ahsoka. She was like she was when he first saw her on Raxus, her old uniform. He started to tear up, but he knew he needed to keep control of himself. He looked at Ahsoka and he could see a face of happiness and contentment on her. Then, with arms folded tight across her chest, she took a pose just like he remembered it a dozen years ago. She looked at him with a smile. He knew exactly what to say;

"No. Not bad at all."

She didn't roll her eyes this time, but smiled sweetly—and disappeared.

It took time for him to regain his composure. It was just before dawn broke when he finally did, and he decided to wait until the fire subsided. Then, with his wife who had returned from the sleeping children, they together gathered the ashes of their friend. They put them into a box, saddened now how small Ahsoka had become. They took the box, both walking all the way until late afternoon, to a knoll on the edge of a plateau, overlooking the far valley below. Here, they could see a panoramic vista far into the distance, offering a wonderful view. There, they buried her without saying a word to each other, and, with a final prayer in the Onderon way, left to go back to their family. As they were leaving, Lux put his hand on his wife's belly, looking into her blue eyes. Looking back at him, she put her hand on his and said, "Her name will be Ahsoka."

—

Later, while fighting for the Rebellion, he heard from people on Shili that hunters and gatherers would pass on their trek a distance from the knoll holding the grave. There, they told Lux, they could see a pride of Akul, looking out onto the valley below, scoping out the game and herds of animals in the valley, resting on the knoll, next to the grave.

Ahsoka would have liked that.

'I'll have to tell her when I see her.'

—•—

 **Thank you WishIwasaJedi for the permission to use your story as a jumping off point for this one.**

 **The last scene was inspired by the movie, _Out of Africa_.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I read the FanFiction story, _Head Over Heels_ , by WishIwasaJedi, and for some reason was affected enough to write this reply. I had rethought doing so twice, thrice, and to the _nth_ power again—mostly because I am such a Luxsoka fan. (It kind of hurt to write this.) I was rethinking of rewriting this so that a redeemed Barris is the one shot by Rex and Ahsoka and Lux are together (as they should always be), but in the end, the message would have lost its power. For some reason, I wanted to get this out. (The earliest version of this had a more negative depiction of Ahsoka. That one is pretty good too, I might say. Should I post it? Maybe I can DocX it to you.)**

 **I think what I am trying to say is that what goes around comes around—that there are always unintended consequences in decisions and actions we make.**

 **The last thing I'm doing is giving up on Luxsoka. I'll get back to continuing the Rescue story as soon as possible now that** **I have this out. I also have some other Luxsoka one-shots in the burner, so to speak, and hope to get them out. However, the more Rebels continues, the broader becomes the Alternate Universe (AU). So sad since there are so many good stories out there.**

 **Thanks again,**

 **johnt**

 **Lux, Ahsoka and Rex are the property of Disney. Serin is the name of an OC in my Love Story.**


End file.
